Découverte de Near
by WhiteRabitt
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive à la maison de Wammy. Near et elle vont se rapprochez et devenir amis ... ou plus ! Near/OC , le rating pourrait changer dans des futures chapitres mais pas avant le 7 , je pense. Désolée , i sucks at summary.


Découverte de Near.

_Fanfiction Near x OC _

_Death Note ne m'appartient pas ni aucun de ses personnages , il n'y as que mon OC qui m'appartient : Game. _

CHAPITRE 1 

Near POV

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de faire un de mes puzzle blanc quand j'ai entendu les cris des autres enfants et le bruit de leur pas sur le parquets de la maison de Wammy.

J'ai pesé le pour et le contre d'aller voir pourquoi les autres enfants faisait tout ce bruit, ma curiosité prenant finalement le dessus. En soupirant , je me suis lever lentement , sortit de ma chambre puis suivis le bruit des chuchotements et des ricanements des autres , ce qui me mena jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Une scène des plus curieuse m'y attendait : Une fille aux cheveux roux lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules et faisant de jolies boucles s'y trouvait . Elle portait une chemise branche à manches longues et un pantacourt en jean , à ses pieds était des baskets montantes bleue. Ce qui m'as surpris le plus c'est la façon dont elle se tenait , elle était nonchalamment appuyer sur le mur comme si une vingtaine d'enfants n'étaient pas entrain de la regarder et la juger tout dans sa posture respirait la confiance. C'est étrange mais je n'en ressenti que plus de curiosité. Elle était aux alentours de mon age , si elle as un bon résultat aux tests que lui fera passer Roger , elle sera sûrement dans ma classe.

D'ailleurs, je me demande de quel est son talent , sa spécialité ….. Je le saurait sûrement plus tard, comme tout le monde : les nouvelles circulent vites à Wammy.

L'apparition de Roger et de au coin du couloir me sortent de mes pensées.

Les enfants s' écartent pour les laisser passer, ils atteignent la jeune fille échangent quelques mots et les voilà qui disparaissent déjà au coin du couloir à droite , en direction du bureau de Roger.

Des papiers à remplir sans aucun doutes.

Comme il n'as plus rien à voir et que les autres enfants ne risquent plus de me déranger avec leur bruit incessant à moins qu'il y ait une autre arrivée aujourd'hui , ce que je doute fort , je me retourne et prend le couloir de gauche , direction : le dortoir , et plus particulièrement ma chambre : la numéro 18. J'entre et pour le reste de la journée je refait mes puzzles inlassablement et joue avec mes voitures miniatures.

Cependant , vers la fin de l'après-midi , quelqu'un frappe (ou cogne très fort plutôt ) à la porte et entre en criant : « - MOUTON ! »

je soupire : Mello.

Je regarde vers lui et dit : « - Oui , Mello ?

- Roger te cherche ! Il m'as obligé à venir te dire d'aller dans son bureau tout de suite !

- Sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Tu à cas y allez si tu veux savoir pourquoi ! Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

Et , il repart en claquant la porte. Je ne peut pas croire que j'ai deux ans de moins que lui , il agit encore comme un véritable enfant de cinq ans , tout cela à cause d'une rivalité stupide , ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis meilleur que lui , si ? Pffff ….. la priorité est Roger et de quoi il veux me parler donc je me lève et par en direction du bureau de Roger non sans oublier de fermer la porte a clef , on ne sait jamais cela pourrait être une ruse de Mello , ce ne serait pas la première.

Arriver devant la porte du bureau en bois massif , je donne un petit coup sachant que je me ferais quand même entendre. Un « enter » retentit de l'autre coter de la porte et je l'ouvre en découvrant Roger et la jeune fille de tout à l'heure , doit déjà être repartit pour assister L.

Roger assis derrière son bureau me dit de m'asseoir , ce que je fais et il ne lui en faut pas plus pour commencer à parler : « Bonjours , Near .

- Bonjours , .

- Tu doit te demander pourquoi je t'est convoquer ?

- Effectivement.

- Et, bien , c'est pour te présentée cette jeune fille , dit-il en montrant la rouquine assise dans le siège à coter du mien.

Near , je te présente Game , à son nom la jeune fille relève la tête et après un coup d'œil rapide vers Roger , se tourne vers moi.

Tient , maintenant que je la vois de près , je me rend compte que son visage est consteller de tache de rousseurs sur ses pommettes et sur le pond de son nez , mais le plus étonnant chez elle sont ses yeux : ils sont si grands et leur iris est d'une teinte entre le vert et le bleu , mais d'une couleur bien singulière que je n'avait jamais vu avant …. plus comme du vert d'eau ! En somme ils sont éclatants.

Soudain , je me rend compte que je la fixe du regard et qu'elles me regardent droit dans les yeux , confiance est le mot d'ordre il semblerait. Je me reprend et lui tend la main :

- Je m'appelle Near , ravis de faire ta connaissance dis-je de ma façon monotone habituelle.

- Enchantée Near , me répond-t-elle ne me serrant la main , une once d'espièglerie se fait entendre dans sa voix.

- Bien bien bien , dit Roger , bizarrement il à l'air ravis que je m'entende bien avec la nouvelle , aurait-il envie que je me fasse des amis par hasard , j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas le cas , les amis sont une perte de temps précieux dans ma formation pour devenir L.

- Roger l'interpelle-je , puis-je savoir pourquoi je suis ici , s'il vous plaît ?

- Eh , bien voit-tu , cette jeune demoiselle et toi allez sûrement passer beaucoup de temps d'ici très bientôt , dit-il en se grattant la gorge. Je me demande de quoi peut-il bien parler , pourquoi est-ce que je passerais beaucoup de temps avec cette fille ? Je veux dire , pas qu'elle ne parait pas sympathique mais c'est hors de propos. Je passe toutes mes heures en dehors des cours et des repas seul et encore , je mange tout le temps seul en bout de table ou sur le sol de ma chambre. Je ne tarde pas à savoir pourquoi cette déclaration de la part de Roger , car il continu.

Vous allez dès aujourd'hui être colocataires. »

Fin du premier chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous à plus. Et , s'il vous plaît Review pour m'encourager à écrire ou pour une critique bien entendu venez donner vos avis , s'il vous plaît !

_White Rabbit. _


End file.
